Do You Think?
by iLikemyHGbetter
Summary: HG Wells has formed a bond with Claudia Donovan and so when HG needs to ask questions that involve Myka - well, you can probably guess who she goes to. *I Own Nothing (if I did Bering and Wells would be canon)
1. Her Girls

_Basically if you have begun reading this - THANK YOU_

_Now onto basic information - HG/Myka are canon and this is sometime in the future. Each chapter will have 2 parts, each a different encounter. Each Chapter has different POV's and this one is Myka's._

* * *

**Part One**

"Right, no-no, utterly impossible to understand, I cannot,"

"HG, it really isn't that hard, watch, you press this green one here and it does that,"

"Right, green does that,"

"Then the blue one here you press that and it does this,"

"Yes-yes, I understood that part,"

"And the yellow does the one that makes the noise kinda like Artie when he's found out we invented something new,"

"Accurately put, indeed,"

"Then the red one makes the dude crouch,"

"Yes, I understood all of that but what I could not comprehend was what you said after that!"

"Oh, you mean – red yellow blue green yellow red red blue green yellow?"

"Yes, you just sounded absolutely insane my dear!"

"That is how you make him do this-."

"Oh my…"

"Wasn't that awesome?!"

"Quite a gruesome ordeal,"

"Yep and that is how you do it, Claudia style!"

"Yes, if you don't mind dear I'd rather prefer to watch you play – you are much better at it than I and you do quite a splendid job of ripping out that man's spine,"

"Yeah sure, but if you wanna try learning it again, just ask."

And with that Claudia turned back to her new game of 'Mortal Kombat', beating senseless her opponent. Little did either know that from the doorway another watched with loving green eyes.

Myka was biting her lip and watching Claudia pound on the buttons mercilessly as Helena watched her do so, a finger at her mouth and a hand under her chin. Helena wasn't watching the game, she was watching Claudia.

Claudia's look of pure excitement and joy was infectious and Myka knew Helena loved being around such joy. Especially Claudia's – Helena cared for Claudia, saw her as a pseudo daughter (though she never said so). And even now as Claudia violently and horrifically killed her opponent on screen the love in Helena's eyes could be seen.

Helena turned then and looked at Myka; of course she had known she was standing there, probably from the start. Making eye contact was almost painful but Myka held her ground and looked into Helena's soul.

She saw pain and grief and confusion and love, and then nothing, walls were up and Helena smiled – gesturing for her to come and sit. "Come darling, enjoy this time of peace with myself and Claudia." And Myka could never say no to Helena.

**Part Two**

"Claudia, darling – really, it is sweet but I don't think she'll like it," Myka was overhearing a conversation that she didn't know she wasn't supposed to overhear. She was sitting in the Warehouse library tucked into a corner reading a book, not two minutes ago did she hear Helena and Claudia whisper and now it turned into a full conversation.

"C'mon HG, she will – she loves anything you do, cept the one time you tried to end the world… no the best 'I love you but I'm kinda insane' gift," Myka heard the younger of the two say and Helena snicker.

"Right, that wasn't exactly a gift but thank you for your attempt at comfort," Helena muttered and Myka heard a rustling and then a clinking of sort. "You're sure she wouldn't like something… more modern?"

"Ever notice how much Myka doesn't like modern things?" Claudia asked in an obvious answer type of way and Myka could practically hear the eyebrow rise on Claudia's face and in return Helena replied with a chuckle.

"That is true… thank you Claudia, this means more then you know," Helena said softly and Myka heard a soft ruffling of clothes. "I now owe you a favor Ms. Donovan,"

"Nah, you pay me back every time Myka smiles that derp smile she does when you walk in the room," Claudia chuckled and Myka smiled at the muffled sound knowing now that Helena must've pulled her into a hug. "Just don't hurt her again, or I'll find you and somehow hurt you more then you could imagine."

"Righty-oh," The British woman replied. "Now I just need to find her and give this to her."

Myka took that as her cue to enter into the situation, gently getting up after setting her book down she padded over to the noise of the voices. "Well, I think she said something about doing some read-,"Claudia glanced over and saw Myka. "-Ing." She finished the word with a cough.

Helena turned around and smiled, quickly receiving as Claudia put it Myka's 'derp smile'. "Darling, I was just looking for you," Helena stated moving forward toward Myka her hands behind her back.

"I'm just gonna… you know… go… put Artie's glasses in a different place then where he put them," Claudia said stumbling over an explanation before quickly leaving.

"What were you two up to?" Myka asked biting her lip, curious of what Helena and Claudia could possibly be planning together.

"Oh – a bit of this and that," Helena stated shrugging; looking around she breathed in the smell of books deeply _'no better place really'_. "Myka, darling, I know this isn't traditional and I know things haven't really… been easy for us but I need you to know how much I love you," Helena told Myka.

"Helena, what's going on?" Myka asked starting to worry now, only calmed because she had overheard the conversation earlier.

"Nothing is **wrong **my dear," Helena chuckled. "I just wanted to ask you a question," Helena then got down on one knee and brought her hands out from behind her back. "It's not anything fancy, I didn't think you'd like an um… what did Claudia call it? 'Glitzy' yes, glitzy ring and it's not plain because you are not plain to me and never shall be," Tears were now welling in Myka's eyes.

"Helena…" Myka whispered, her hands now clutching at her neck like when she was nervous.

"Now, before you say if you like it or not… well I suppose I should show it to you," Helena stated chuckling and obviously nervous, opening the small velvet box there was a silver band embedded inside of it, intricate carvings were all along it and Helena smiled at her. "I made it myself after seeing the rings at the store; you deserved something handmade and filled with love."

Before Helena could even continued she was knocked to the ground with the force of Myka's hug. "Of course I'll marry you, that is the question right – you ramble when your nervous but I think I understand," Myka said into Helena's neck who laughed as they laid on the floor.

"Yes, will you – Myka Ophelia Bering marry me?" Helena asked officially and was instantly met with a kiss and eager hands tearing at the box. "You like it?" Helena finally asked once they had pulled apart.

"Its beautiful," Myka smiled as she gazed at the ring on her left hand, the intricate carvings were sometimes large and others small but the largest you could see said _'I will love you – forever and a day'_. "I have the derp smile on – don't I?" Myka asked grinning.

"I think it's beautiful." Helena grinned back at her.

All the while Claudia watched through the bookshelves like a small child, barely holding in a scream when it was all said and done.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and if you can please review, this is my first fan-fiction that I have published and I would appreciate constructive __criticism. Also I have a link for the ring here (it isn't an exact match because of the words but the shape is right and the carvings are similar but too neat and orderly) -   
_


	2. Artie's mild POV

_Alright so this one is kinda weird with the POV's - I think sometimes it just won't have POV's but this one is based off of Artie's and sometimes Myka's. Also thank you all for reviewing/reading._

_*** Disclaimer - I own nothing**_

* * *

**Part One**

"Alright Artie – one artifact, snagged, bagged and soon to be tagged," Claudia Donovan said showing off the static-bag that held the dangerous artifact that she had acquired on her mission. "And by the way – next time an artifact is in a zoo… we leave it!"

With that Claudia huffed tossing the static-bag at Steve whom then headed into the depths of the Warehouse to put the artifact in its place (literally). Sitting down in her chair at her computer she opened up an e-mail from Myka (who was on her honeymoon with HG in London).

_Darling, _

_I've had to use Myka's e-mail because I'm afraid I still don't quite have one yet – another thing for you to teach me I suppose – but I just wanted to thank-you again for helping me with the ring and wrangling Pete during the wedding._

_I've enclosed some photographs (with Myka's help of course) of some things I thought you'd fancy and I wanted to check in and make sure your doing well._

_Love,_

_HG_

Smiling Claudia opened the photographs and the squeal she let out cause Artie to jump and grumble. Claudia began scrolling down through all the pictures, her smile widening each time.

Artie finally curious enough to move from his space looked over her shoulder and watched the pictures go by.

Smiling he sat back down – letting Claudia have her time with HG (even though she wasn't there).

**Part Two**

"Claudia, darling, it is wonderful to see you too but the need for oxygen is becoming great my dear," HG smiled as the young girl squeaked and pulled away blushing, obviously having missed her dear friend/mentor/mother.

"Sorry, I missed you guys – though the e-mail helped," Claudia grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

"I was hoping it would," HG smiled to Claudia ignoring the grumbling of the old man in the corner of the room who was anxious to get both HG and Myka back to work. "So, how have you been darling?" HG asked as she pulled Claudia along toward the stairs of the B&B.

"Oh, you know – nothing like retrieving an artifact from a zoo!" Claudia exclaimed just as they reached the entryway to Myka and HG's room.

A long groan could be heard from the bed and they saw Myka sitting there. "I feel your pain Claudia," Myka nodded, looking dead serious.

"Monkey's throw things," Claudia stated walking over and sitting next to Myka on the bed, who nodded and made a disgusted face before turning back to what was in her hand (a book Helena had bought her from London).

"Well, try retrieving one from an Indian Tribe who coveted it much like you covet your electronics," HG smiled and saw Claudia wince at the thought, chuckling she walked over to her slightly unpacked suitcase and pulled out a box. "Now – I do believe you deserve a souvenir, Myka got Pete one and I got you one – we gave Artie and Steve postcards," HG smiled and Claudia perked up.

Sitting up straight she bounced up and down causing Myka to laugh and set her book down. Grabbing the box as soon as HG allowed it she opened the top and laughed. Inside were two sets of buttons and a small painting.

"This is **frakking **awesome HG!" Claudia said after looking at them all for a minute, she set the box down and practically tackled HG.

"I thought you would like them and I'm glad you do." HG stated laughing along with Myka.

* * *

_**EDIT: **The links are not working and so I'm just going to tell you where they stayed and what they saw - the Cumberland hotel seemed appropriate enough for them and they saw the major sites as well as the London Design Museum (no idea if that is close to Cumberland or not but it seemed like somewhere Helena would enjoy going)._

_Also as described Claudia was given a painting and some buttons - the painting can be found at zazzle (.com) again you choose but look up the word England and go to art._

_Please note that the pictures HG sent are of the places she and Myka saw the most... hence the bedroom. Also I had a bit of a rough patch with this one - please feel free to leave any constructive criticism for me._


	3. Hospital I've given up POV's

****_Okay everyone - basically I've come up with a way to tell when its in Myka's POV and when its not, I noticed whenever I was writing from Myka's POV I typed Helena instead of HG so anytime it says Helena it most likely with be from Myka's general POV. That is again general and this is really all just random one-shots so yep. _

***Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Anything**_  
_

* * *

**Part One**

Claudia's heart was breaking in front of them and they didn't know what to do but HG was the first to react, gathering the girl into her arms she quickly began speaking soothing words to her. Trying desperately to slow Claudia's breathing and ease her pain but there was no consoling the girl whose first love had been murdered.

Todd (his real name was revealed as Evan Tylers) had been killed by the mafia during his trial and only now was the news getting out.

"Shh, darling, shh," HG attempted to soothe but the sobs racking Claudia's frame brought them to the floor and HG ran her hand up and down Claudia's back. "Darling, deep breaths – Myka, can you get a glass of water please?" HG asked her wife who nodded and ran to the kitchen.

HG gave everyone else a look that said to be scarce and as Myka came back into the room HG had managed to get Claudia onto the sofa and Myka set the glass down getting onto the opposite side of Claudia.

Claudia after a good hour of sobbing just couldn't anymore and sniffled into HG's neck. "Do you want that water now?" HG asked her quietly, running her fingers through her red hair continually.

"No," She stated hoarsely just burrowing further into the Bering and Wells sandwich that had been created for her.

"Alright," HG said looking over Claudia's head at her wife who had tears in her eyes – both had been told more about Claudia's past (by Claudia herself) then anyone else and the fact that Claudia had now lost another person was upsetting for everyone around. "We are here, Claudia."

'_For how long?' _Was Claudia's only thought.

**Part Two**

They had been to the cemetery with Claudia – watched her cry for her first love and helped her to try and move past it but it wasn't three months after they went to the cemetery that Helena was injured in the field.

An artifact that caused extreme delusions made a man believe she was a monster of some sort and shoot her.

Now she lay in the hospital in Univille (transferred from Atlanta, Georgia) furious at being stuck in the hospital, Myka doing her best to keep her calm. "This is ridiculous – I'm fine!" Helena fumed folding her arms, wincing when she slammed them down on her stomach a bit too hard.

Myka didn't say anything letting Helena rant and rave, only after about two hours of complaining did Helena finally stop and just lay back, annoyed and fuming but for now surrendering.

"Myka, darling – thank you for your patience," Helena sighed squeezing the hand that Myka had been holding for the past few hours.

"I know how you feel Helena – otherwise I would have kicked your butt by now," Myka smiled mischievously laughing with Helena. A knock came from the door and they both looked to see Claudia standing there, looking small and pale, Helena's eyebrows pulled together in worry.

"Claudia, what are you doing here?" Helena asked watched the young girl hesitate at the doorway. "Well – come now, don't just stand there." Helena said opening her arms and Claudia gently walked over and hugged her very lightly.

"I was worried HG," Claudia said into Helena's shoulder.

Helena immediately heard the distraught tone in her voice and hugged her closer despite the pain. "I'm alright," Helena stated.

Claudia quickly pulled away, anger shining in her eyes. "Yeah, this time!" Claudia stated angrily. "What's to say the next time you don't die or get stuck in a coma or some other space dimension it takes me twenty years to pull you out of!" Claudia said her hands waving around.

Myka sat quietly, knowing Helena had to be the one to console Claudia. "Claudia-," Helena was cut off by a wave of Claudia's hand, who was now pacing angrily.

"No, I'm tired of it – everyone leaves me and I'm stuck alone," Claudia stated her shoes squeaking from how fast she was pacing. "Always alone and it will happen, just watch, you guys are slowly gonna start going too just like before and then I'll be back in the nut-house and then what?" Claudia exclaimed stopping at the foot of Helena's bed.

Helena sat there letting Claudia vent, letting the young girl cry about her insecurities. "Telling me I'm just a distraught girl, imaging a world full of wonder and all the _crap _and being tied to a chair and put in a strait-jacket!" Finally tired of standing she slammed herself into the chair next to Helena's bed opposite of Myka.

Immediately reaching for Helena's hand she began playing with her mentors fingers. "Electric shock therapy can be ordered from a doctor if they feel its necessary you know… I don't want to go back." Claudia finished quietly, staring down at the hand she was holding/playing with.

Helena gripped Claudia's hand tightly forcing her to stop and look up at her. "Claudia, no matter what – I will do my best to return to you and Myka," Helena started staring at the teary eyed girl. "Life is far from stable especially with the life we live and you know this but you also know how much I care for you," Helena paused looking for confirmation in Claudia's eyes and when she found it she continued. "I cannot promise I will not leave before my time should come but I will promise that I will not let you go back where you were before, never again will you be subject to the hands of those – baboon doctors." Helena smiled lightly at Claudia.

Claudia cracked a grin back gripping Helena's hand tightly. "Okay… but… for a while I think I'll be extra clingy… just cause… y'know," Claudia mumbled with a shrug.

"Well, I will be on leave for a while and you and I can finally finish that project we have been working on for the past few weeks – how about that?" Helena grinned and chuckled when Claudia immediately perked up at the thought of inventing with Helena.

They began talking about the plans and materials they would need, completely forgetting Myka had just witnessed the moment between the two.

* * *

_Criticism__ is always welcome along with any comments on ideas or anything else you might want to say - just no hate please._


	4. Bonding Time

_Sorry for the short chapters but my muse is being a jerk since Warehouse 13 wasn't on this week and music I'm listening to isn't giving me the right kinda feels..._

***Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Anything**

* * *

**Part One**

It had been over a week since Helena had been injured in the field and while she was allowed to go home and do some walking around she wasn't allowed to do much at all – mainly because Myka and Claudia knew if they let her start she wouldn't stop until she had overdone whatever it was she had started.

"I don't bloody well understand why I can't make my own breakfast!" Helena exclaimed from her position on the couch (the tray covered in food on her lap). Myka sat next to Helena trying to get her to calm down and eat, while Claudia tried a different approach.

"Cause HG you and I both know you'd pull apart the toaster again and then you'd have to put it back together and remember what happened last time you tried that?" Claudia asked sitting on the coffee table across from Helena.

Helena conceded not wanting to get her hand stuck inside the toaster whilst trying to heal her wound and so she picked up a piece of toast and began to eat it. "Alright, I have to go to the warehouse but Claudia is staying here with you – I'll be back later," Myka said kissing Helena on the cheek and ruffling Claudia's hair as she stood and walked out of the B&B.

HG after watching her wife leave turned her gaze to the younger girl in the room. "What are you thinking Claudia?" HG smirked at the mischievous look in Claudia's eye.

"I'm thinking that thing we were working on is upstairs in my room still and Myka told me you couldn't do anything on your feet for too long… who says you need to be standing to help?" Claudia grinned and watched as the smile spread across HG's face as well.

"You dear girl, are a genius," HG stated, quickly finishing her breakfast so they could get up the stairs and into Claudia's room to begin working, HG didn't even notice in her haste to finish the proud look on Claudia's face at the compliment and the slight blush.

**Part Two**

Myka came home later that evening with Pete in tow talking about food of course. "So we ordering pizza tonight Myks?" Pete asked his partner who just hummed and he fist-pumped the air running into the kitchen to tell Leena.

Myka ignored the whooping and headed up the stairs where she heard laughter and clanging from, walking carefully toward Claudia's room she knocked, receiving no answer she knocked again. Jumping back slightly when Claudia's yanked the door open with a grin on her face and a few smudges of what looked like paint on her face.

"Myka!" Claudia exclaimed obviously excited for something.

"Claudia!" Myka exclaimed back nervous for whatever it was the tech-savvy girl had come up with. "Where's Helena?" She asked and Claudia moved out of the way for Myka to walk in and when she did she saw her wife.

Currently HG was painting a small wooden model of a truck, her tongue sticking out slightly as she did her very best not to mess the paintjob up. When HG finished that stroke of the paintbrush she looked up and beamed. "Myka, darling – come and see!" HG smiling and slightly bouncing like a small child was something Myka only saw every once in a while and currently it was too cute.

"What are you two doing?" Myka asked sitting down carefully next to HG, smiling her derp smile as she took in HG's excited energy.

"Claudia was speaking to me some time ago about how she and her brother would do these a long while ago before the whole inter-dimensional problem and so I suggested we do a few and then well, things got busy and we didn't have time to make them but look at it!" HG said thrusting the toy into Myka's hand. "It's perfect and Claudia has done her own but hasn't painted it yet, she said she wished for me to paint it since I am so concerned with the paint being perfect," HG smiled.

Claudia stood at the edge of the bed rubbing the back of her neck and chuckling lightly. "Yeah, Josh and I after my parents died would do these when he wasn't studying or working or doing things like that," Claudia said looking down shyly.

"It's wonderful – did you do this all day?" Myka asked.

"Yes, well, it took a few tries to get the pieces all put together and screwed in right, the instructions were in Chinese for some strange reason and there was a lot of guessing but Claudia here managed to figure it out," HG stated her pride in Claudia showing.

"It was nothing, considering how many Josh and I used to do it came back to me pretty fast," Claudia laughed hopping onto the end of her bed and crawling between the two women quickly. "But next time we do this – you don't get to handle the power drill, that was a bad idea to begin with," Claudia stated with a finger pointing at Helena who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Its not my fault the equipment seemed to be slightly enhanced after my tinkering…" HG stated lightly grinning as she grabbed Claudia around her waist and pulled her into her lap as they eagerly told Myka about their day together.

Myka listening just as eagerly to the two most important girls in her life.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please leave some constructive criticism if you like and if you just want to tell me you liked it feel free!_


	5. Late Night Talk

**Part One**

Claudia sat on her bed typing away furiously on her laptop, finishing off her paper for History class was turning out to be harder than she thought and she had been holed up in her room for the past three hours trying to get everything together.

Finally just after midnight she managed to feel comfortable with what she had and after having a long internal debate on whether to ignore her hunger or go and get a snack before sleeping she headed down to the kitchen.

On her way to the kitchen she noticed a blob on the couch and popped her head in to see what was happening and frowned when she saw HG laying there, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. "HG?" She whispered out of courtesy to everyone else (and also because she was slightly afraid the woman was just learning to sleep with her eyes open).

HG then moved her eyes to look at Claudia and Claudia's frown deepened, something was wrong. "Claudia, is something wrong?" HG sat up then; the quilt that had been covering her fell down from her chest and revealed she was still wearing the clothes from earlier.

Claudia shook her head and walked to HG. "What's wrong with you and Myka?" Claudia knew only the worst of worst fights could make Myka kick HG out, Myka loved having HG near even when they were fighting because of the whole – hologram thing and nearly dying on a daily basis.

HG just looked up at the young girl before scooting further back onto her side of the couch so that Claudia could sit down. "We had an argument, obviously," HG let out a bitter laugh. "I've never seen her so furious at me," Claudia noticed HG's hands as they fiddled with her wedding band.

"Well… why don't you tell me what happened and then maybe we can fix it?" Claudia offered folding her legs Indian style under her and looking at her mentor. "I mean, maybe it's just a misunderstanding – you two have a lot of those,"

HG smiled then and nodded. "You know I came home early today because Myka asked me to," Claudia nodded remembering the frantic look in HG's eye when she got a call from Myka asking her to come home (and for nothing of the wanky kind). "It turns out she wished to discuss something with me, something she knew I wouldn't want anyone else around for," HG took a deep breath then; reaching for her locket she gripped it tightly.

"Is she sick or something?" Claudia was starting to worry.

"No, no it's nothing like that," HG quickly reassured the young girl reaching her free hand out and grabbing one of Claudia's. "She wanted to speak to me about… having children," The silence came then and Claudia's brow furrowed.

It was a long moment before either one of them thought of speaking and so it surprised Claudia when HG was the first to talk. "Darling, I can see your mind whirring away – what are you thinking?" HG asked quietly and bit her lip waiting for an answer from her friend.

"Why is Myka upset with you?" Was the first and only question that came to Claudia's mind.

"I told her that I don't want children," HG answered looking down and away from Claudia's eyes. "Not again, not after I've already lost one before."

Claudia honestly couldn't find a single reason anyone would be upset with HG. "Wait, so… why is she mad at you?" Claudia asked not knowing the answer.

"I may have overreacted when she wished for me to discuss my feelings on the subject," HG told her.

"Oh, oh," Claudia then realized why Myka was angry at HG. "So you didn't want to talk about it but she wanted you to and so you ended up yelling?" Claudia watched her mentor nod with shame in her eyes, Claudia then shimmied forward closer to her mentor and grabbed her mentors other hand. "I'm sure Myka understands, you just need to apologize and explain and then talk about it – all of it," Claudia told her.

"I know it just, its not that I loathe the idea of having children with her but rather the thought of losing a child of hers – of ours," HG shuddered at the thought and Claudia nodded.

"So explain that to her, apologize for over-reacting and all that and then just calmly talk about it cause I doubt she's gonna force you into anything you don't want to do," Claudia shrugged and watched her mentor nod continuously for a moment.

"Thank-you Claudia," HG smiled but froze when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Listen, Hel, I really don't like the way we left things and I hate slee-," Myka rounded the corner in a baggy shirt and boy shorts and paused when she saw Claudia there. "Hey Claude," Claudia was frozen for a moment before jumping up running quickly in the kitchen (how could she sleep now and without sleep she needed food) pushed the cooking supplies out of the way Leena kept in front of the cookies (to hide Pete from them) and grabbed the pack of Oreos that was her original destination before scurrying up the stairs with a goodnight.

* * *

_Sorry this one is so short but I thought I'd give you guys a quick update before I go and write a long one that will probably take a while, this is basically how I figured HG would react to this situation. Any typos are mine (and word's cause that program doesn't work as well as you'd think -.-) Anyways thanks for bearing with me!_


	6. Joshua and Big News

_Okay guys, sorry for the long delay but I've been like uber-busy with Thanksgiving and my muse is being a jerk since WH13 isn't on right now and all I can think about is Once Upon A Time... so yeah... but I hope you like this and if not please leave some points of **constructive **critism._

__*** Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Anything **

* * *

**Part One**

"No Joshua, no," Claudia voice filtered into the dining room where everyone sat eating dinner, every once in a while you could see her form pace in front of the door and HG frowned as that became more often as the conversation with her brother became more heated. "Joshua for the last ti-," It was obvious he had cut her off by the annoyed stomp she made. "That's it, goodbye Joshua!"

Not two seconds later she stalked into the dining room and angrily slammed herself into her seat next to Pete (across from HG and Myka). "Stupid brother…" She grumbled grabbing a slice of the meatloaf from the middle of the table.

"Eez, ut id sh ood," Pete obviously was attempting to ask something but seeing as his mouth was full he looked at Myka and tilted his head.

"He wants to know what Joshua did," Myka translated after rolling her eyes.

"Apparently Joshua has been partying over there and has a few DUI's on him," Claudia stated stabbing at the meatloaf but not eating it. "He wanted me to hack into the system and get rid of them because one more DUI and he gets his license revoke,"

Artie huffed at the end of the table where he sat. "I think I'll have a chat with him," He said narrowing his eyebrows.

"He's a big boy, if he gets put in jail it's his fault," Claudia shrugged pushing her plate away. "Can't do everything for him huh?"

While the conversation had been going on HG had been watching her young friend with dark eyes, she knew Claudia wished she could help her brother in everything because she felt guilty for not finding him earlier and because it was first instinct for her and so letting him make mistakes of his own was something new.

So later that night after everyone else had gone to bed (and HG had convinced Myka to go up without her) Claudia sat on her bed trying not to think about her brother when HG knocked at her door. "Hey HG," Claudia smiled and waved her in, scooting over automatically to let her sit on the bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Claudia asked in a faux accent of some sort.

"That was a horrid accent," HG stated first with a smile but soon became serious. "Claudia, darling, you usually never let your brother… what is that phrase you use… 'hang'," Ignoring the snicker she got from the girl next to her she continued. "Why did you refuse to help him today?"

Claudia had hoped that HG wouldn't notice but who was she kidding? "I'm tired of having to look out for him, he's old enough to look out for himself – technically he should be older then me by more then four years," Claudia shrugged simply hoping it would be enough of an answer.

However Claudia knew better and braced herself for the questions to follow. "Alright, I understand," Claudia was shocked by this, she had thought for sure HG would want more answers and so she spluttered for a moment.

"What?" Claudia asked looking at her friend.

"What?" HG repeated with a bemused smile.

"I just thought you'd want to know more," Claudia stated with confusion.

"I understand Claudia, you no longer wish to take care of your brother," Reaching out HG brushed a strand of hair back behind Claudia's ear. "You spent most of your life helping him, getting him back and now you want him to learn to live on his own, you are being very brave letting him go," Claudia looked down and gave a half shrug.

"I kinda just wanted him to stop bugging me but your version sounds better," Claudia cracked a grin as she made her mentor laugh.

"Alright, get some sleep Claudia and if Joshua does not stop bothering you to do illegal things I can speak to him," HG said standing from her position on the bed, leaning down she kissed Claudia on the forehead.

"That'd be funny to see," Claudia admitted, reveling in the love she received from HG. "But I think it'll be fine.

"Very well, goodnight dear," Claudia nodded as HG walked out and shut the door behind her, she already felt better about everything.

**Part Two**

Things with Myka and HG had progressed quickly in the terms of 'making babies', HG had seen a Warehouse psychiatrist and talked about Christina and Myka and babies and she felt better about the whole thing, they had even begun researching sperm donors but decided on someone they knew (Pete who graciously agreed).

Now they just had to decide when they were actually ready, of course everyone but Pete had been left out of that conversation – though they all knew it would be soon since HG had hired some guys to help her with the construction of another room that attached to hers and Myka's.

Of course no one expected the bombshell the be dropped two months before the room was supposed to be even close to finished and so as Claudia let out a squeal of delight everyone else (besides Pete) sat there dumbstruck. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Claudia practically jumped over the dining table to hug HG and Myka. "I'm gonna be the best Auntie ever and I'm gonna teach Peanut to hack the grid and be awesome like me!" Claudia pulled away and beamed at HG and Myka.

"Claudia, darling – while I appreciate the thought, I don't think Myka and I would like our child doing illegal activities, perhaps instead you could be the one to teach 'Peanut' as you put it to use the computer and create an account on that horrid facebook site," HG smiled at the girl, her arm was wrapped around Myka protectively.

HG was going to be overbearing, she had told Myka as much, she would lift things for her, help her out the car, do things that would seem over the top but she couldn't handle if Myka had a miscarriage of their child and so Myka agreed to let it go.

"Right, right, okay, you have to let me help pick out nursery colors – and names!" Claudia squealed jumping up and down. "And let me and Leena throw you a baby-shower!" Claudia said looking at Myka who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Claudia, slow down, she is only in her first trimester, I still have to finish the room," HG laughed at the excited nature of her friend, finally turning her attention to the others she gauged their reactions.

Leena looked pleased and almost like she won a bet (HG filed that way for later), Pete was grinning ear from ear shoving his face full of the pancakes they had been eating, Steve was nodding to himself in approval while smiling at Claudia's excited nature and Artie… was well Artie, he may like HG better now but that didn't mean he was excited for this.

"Claudia, I promise you let you suggest baby-names and colors and _maybe _a baby-shower," Myka conceded and leaned into her wife a bit more as she watched Claudia's eyes light up, Claudia was like a little sister to her but she knew HG saw her as a daughter, a grown up version of Christina in a way and that she would make sure that Claudia was included in every way that she needed to be.

"I need to start writing down names!" Claudia hastily ran out of the room looking for a pad and paper while Pete began talking to Steve (even though his mouth was full) and Myka and HG once again sat down at the table ready to eat with their family.

* * *

_Again please leave any constructive criticism and I'll do my best to update more - also if you have baby name suggestions (for both Claudia to suggest and real ones) please either mail me or put it in your review._


	7. Short New Chapter

_Hey guys, so I wanted to post some fluff and stuff before posting anymore angsty anything and also my muse is being a butt and not letting me think of anything good to write, anyways here is a short little chapter._

__***Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Anything**

* * *

Claudia sat across from Myka and HG eating a bowl of cereal as they debated over color for the walls of the nursery, Myka wanted something called 'Citron' and HG wanted to wait and see what the sex of the baby was before choosing. "No, I want everything to be ready for peanut when he gets here," Myka said putting the paint splotches down.

"As do I love but we have time, your only a month in," HG reasoned and Claudia chewed slowly raising an eyebrow at HG, HG hadn't refused anything Myka said since they found out she was pregnant – saying she didn't want to cause a fuss and get Myka's emotions running on high.

"I know, I know," Myka smiled as HG put a hand on Myka's stomach and Myka covered HG's hand with her own. "I just want it to be perfect for him,"

"You think it'll be a boy?" HG asked pressing a kiss to Myka's temple before moving to clean up the mess of splotches.

"I think so but I'm not sure, he just comes out whenever I talk," Myka stated leaning back into the couch she also looked across to Claudia. "What do you think Claude?"

Claudia having just put a the bowl up to her mouth to drink the now chocolate milk sputtered slightly at the couple finally noticing her presence, putting the bowl down after a second she glared at Myka who was laughing along with HG as the milk dripped down her nose. "Ha, ha, ha," Claudia mocked reaching and grabbing her napkin wiping her face quickly. "What do I think about what?" Claudia asked watching as Myka calmed down and stopped laughing.

"Should we pick colors now or later?" Myka asked wiping a stray tear of laughter from her face and Claudia pondered for a moment before giving a half shrug.

"I think if you find a color both of you love then go for it but if you don't then just wait," Claudia answered simply before standing moving to take her bowl to the kitchen.

"Wise words I think darling," Helena stated leaning back next to her wife. "We have time, we will get everything else ready and then we can just paint it when we find out," Helena smiled at Myka who smiled back leaning in for a kiss.

"Ugh, seriously – fifth time this morning I walk in on you guys!" Claudia said throwing her hands up in front of her eyes and walked through the room and out (only stubbing her toe once). "Go at it lovebirds." Helena sat waiting until she heard the front door slam.

Helena then stood quickly checking to make sure Claudia had left the house before coming back and smiling at Myka. "So we do agree about the name though right?" Helena asked.

Myka nodded her curls bouncing. "Of course," Myka grinned settling into Helena's arms.

* * *

_So do you have any suggestions on names? I have the middle for a girl picked and the first for a boy but you guys can feel free to try and change my mind and thanks for putting up with my randomness - once WH13 comes back on my muse will kick in again._


	8. Myka's Protector

****_Hey guys, so this chapter is well... I don't like it but I figured it was the only one I had and I wrote it and didn't scrap it so I figured you guys would want it at least, feel free to point out flaws because I know there are many. My muse is being a jerk because WH13 isn't on and its just... ugh... whatever..._

__***Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Part One**

Claudia rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced down at her watch and groaned before shuffling forward in the line toward the cashier, in one hand she had a very special object that she had to drive at two in the morning to get – a drive that took her nearly an hour since they lived in the butt crack of no one. In her hand she held a special kind of ice cream something that Myka had been craving and couldn't sleep because of and Claudia being Claudia volunteered to go get it, why? Because HG was gone on a mission.

So here she was at stupid o'clock getting checked out by some guy named 'Richard' and she half mumbled/grunted in response to his questions. "Have a nice night ma'am," He quickly shut up after handing her the ice cream when she shot him the death glare to end all death glares.

As she drove home she yawned and shook her head, Myka had just started the cravings and morning sickness when HG was needed for a snag and bag and so Artie had sent her and Steve leaving Claudia and Pete to take care of Myka.

Claudia remembered her promise to HG when she was panicking having to leave Myka behind – _"Helena, I will be fine, please, calm down!" Myka was holding HG's face in her palms as her wife's breathing became erratic. "Hel, please, deep breaths,"_

_ That was when Claudia had stepped forward and sat next to her mentor nudging her she waited for her to look up. "I'll take care of Myka, don't worry," HG seemed to soften then but still looked crazy panicked. "I won't anything happen to my little brother," Claudia had winked and HG had relaxed then taking in deep breaths she hugged Myka to her._

It had been bad when HG had to leave and this mission had taken longer then they thought, she and Steve had been gone for three days now and were no closer to finding what they were looking for. So Claudia dutifully sent texts, e-mails, pictures to assure HG that her wife and child were fine.

As Claudia pulled up to the house she shook away her regrets and thought about the prospect of holding the tiny bundle that Myka was carrying and not having a completely crazed HG on her hands to deal with. Exiting her car she quickly walked up the steps and through the front door to the kitchen where she dished out a helping of the ice cream into a bowl for Myka.

Taking the stairs two at a time she knocked on Myka's door and walked in. "Myka, I brought the ice cream," Claudia whispered just in case she was asleep, Myka was sat straight up in bed reading along to a recording HG had done of her reading War of the Worlds for her when she was gone.

"Thank you Claudia!" Myka said gratefully, she shut off the recording and set her book down on the nightstand and took the bowl from Claudia. "I'm sorry for making you-," Claudia narrowed her eyes.

"I promised to take care of you while HG was gone and that's what I'm doing, now smile for the camera," Claudia held up her phone and took a quick photo of Myka before typing in the caption of _'Mama had a craving'_ before sending it to her mentor.

Myka patted the bed next to her and Claudia slipped her sneakers off and climbed in (having gone to the stores in her pajamas anyway). "Thank you Claudia for taking such good care of us," Myka said kissing the top of Claudia's head.

"Mmmhmmf," Claudia affirmed as she burrowed herself into the bed to (hopefully) get some sleep.

**Part Two**

It wasn't but four hours later that Myka was up and rushing to the bathroom to begin her morning sickness and with her was Claudia, holding her hair. This had become routine since HG was normally here to do it, Myka would vomit and Claudia would hold her hair, Myka would sit back and Claudia would clean up and then get a glass of water and Myka's toothbrush ready.

"I don't know how HG did this back in the olden days," Claudia stated with a half yawn in the middle of her sentence as she filled a glass of water.

Myka nodded taking the glass and sipping it gingerly watching as Claudia set her now ready toothbrush on the counter by the sink and slid down next to her. "You have really grown up you know that?" Myka stated trying to keep her breath away from Claudia.

"What?" Claudia said turning to look at her friend. "I just got you some water and a toothbrush," She shrugged and yawned again before pulling her phone out and laughing at the text she had received from HG. "Your wife is going to have to reign in the swearing when peanut comes," HG was getting obviously frustrated and wrote a page long text on how frustrated she was – along with a thank you.

"She's just mad that Artie insisted she go," Myka smiled and shook her head lightly at the thought of her wife begging Artie to send someone else and have her on call via Farnsworth.

"Yeah, I don't get what that was about," Claudia stated texting her friend back quickly with an update on Myka. "I mean, yeah she chased it in her time but I mean really," Claudia sighed putting her phone away in her flannel PJ pocket.

"I know but its Artie," Myka shrugged before turning back to the toilet quickly retching into it again, Claudia knew it would be a long morning.

**Part Three**

HG quietly opened the door to the B&B the sun was just beginning to rise and she didn't want to disturb anyone and so she tiptoed toward the stairs stopping when she saw a familiar figure in the kitchen. "Myka, love," HG whispered to her wife who sat eating a strange looking bowl of ice cream.

"Helena!" Myka beamed and quickly stood her ice cream forgotten, HG had been gone for six days and even then they only just barely figured it out, so Steve had dropped HG off at the B&B and set off to the Warehouse to secure the bagged artifact.

So as HG embraced her wife she quickly, mentally, thanked whatever higher power there was that she and their child were safe. "Are you alright?" HG asked pulling away from the embrace, looking down at her silk pajama clad wife (a present from Claudia).

"I'm fine, Claudia has been taking good care of me and peanut," Myka smiled and kissed HG quickly ridding her of any stress, before the kiss could get any further then chaste however they heard a bang and a grumble of swears.

"Myka!" Claudia yelled obviously worried about where the other woman was. "Woman, how many times have I told you, at least leave me a note cause I'm panicking again, if I let HG down she'll go all karate on my as-," Claudia stopped as she turned the corner into the kitchen and saw them.

"Hello Claudia," HG smiled to her friend. "Thank you fro taking care of Myka," HG smiled as Claudia leaned against the doorframe nodding, her hair was sticking up and she was in her flannel PJ's and had only one sock on. "I hope it wasn't too difficult,"

Claudia shrugged and walked over to the pair. "Not too bad, just y'know – running on little sleep but I figure she is too so why complain?" Claudia murmured attempting to rub her hair down.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Claude, HG is here and we should do some catching up," Myka suggested to her young friend.

"Is that code for 'get out so I can sex my woman'?" Claudia smirked and watched Myka turn beet red and pushed her face into her wife's neck. "Alright, alright – I'm going to go to my room and sleep for the next… ever," Claudia told them waving behind her as she walked out of the room.

"I told you she'd take care of us," Myka mumbled into Helena's neck.

"I need to learn to stop betting against you," Helena said before leaning down for another kiss.


	9. Janitorial Duties

_So I actually had no intention of posting any new chapters but this came out and I'm not sure I like it and so as always constructive criticism is always appreciative :P_

* * *

Claudia was currently mopping the floors of a high school in Los Angeles, California – her idea of going undercover didn't usually include being a janitor but since she and Steve had gotten caught sneaking around the school enough times she had agreed to suffer through. _"Claude, you there?" _Steve's voice came through the microphone in her ear and she grunted.

Having put in extensions to match her now black hair (having dyed it) she casually brushed a few stray locked of hair behind her ear and responded. "Yes you idiot, I'm mopping and I'll be able to get to the Art Room soon enough," Was her reply and she grit her teeth at the laugh that came through.

She was mad, no furious because today was Myka's baby shower and she had planned it, well, herself and Leena with some ideas from HG but mainly her and Leena. So when Artie had said this mission would take a couple days max she thought she'd be back in time for the shower but that was six days ago.

Claudia told them over the Farnsworth to just get on with the shower but save her some cake; she'd give them her present later and hopefully be home soon. So as she mopped her way to the Art Room she hoped and prayed that the artifact was here. Mopping slowly, looking around with precision she hummed a tune and paused sweeping her eyes over the area before going back to mopping.

Claudia's eyes then landed on her target, an old looking pen on the teacher's desk and she walked over to it, putting on her purple gloves she picked it up before reaching up to her ear. "Steve, I got it." She pulled a bag out from her pocket and put it in, the sparks and fizzles that came out giving her a feeling of satisfaction and she stuck the bag back into her pocket.

Slowly making her way out of the room with the cart of cleaning supplies she had nearly made it to the janitorial closet when she heard a cry of anger; she cringed and began to walk faster. "Where is it?!" Came the yell from the art room down the hall, she heard footsteps growing louder behind her. "You! Did you steal my pen?!"

Claudia ignored the voice but quickened her pace until she heard the footsteps begin chasing her; she left her cleaning cart behind and began running. "STEVE!" She yelled into communication device and she rounded the corner of the hall.

"Get back here!" The squeak of sneakers echoed through the hallways and Claudia could feel the adrenaline in her body start to really take effect, running as fast as she could Claudia turned the last corner and ran toward the entrance to the school where Steve was sure to be.

Only a couple of feet away from the door when she felt a hand on her back that gripped into her flesh, she was yanked down and gravity took a firm hold of her, cause her to go chin first into the ground, she felt her teeth jam into her upper lip and the blood that game from that fell onto her bottom lip.

"Where is it?" Was harshly screamed into her ear, she was suddenly on her back and staring into the crazed eyes of the art teacher Mr. Wilbert, he pulled back and swung hitting her square in the face, she felt/heard her nose break and the next punch landed closer to her eye.

"Hey!" Steve's voice came from the doorway. "Get off of her or I will shoot you!" He was seething with anger and only Claudia could tell, he had his normal voice on but it was gritty. "I said get off!" Claudia felt the pressure of the man lessen and then disappear from atop her and she quickly stumbled to her feet, she looked between the man and Steve. "You said you bagged it,"

"I did, Artie said it has a lasting effect remember?" Claudia grumbled as Steve went to handcuff the man. "Just leave him, I want to get home," Steve nodded and wrapped an arm around his friend, leading her out the doors and to his Prius.

"We need to get you checked out," Claudia grunted at his words but he would just force her to go anyways and so as she slid into the passenger side of the Prius she said nothing.

**Part Two**

After a brief stop at the hospital Claudia was back at her hotel room, packing her things, the bruising on her face was already dark and the swelling uncomfortable but she ignored both. As she was shoving the last of her things into her bag she heard the familiar buzz of her Farnsworth and groaned.

Pulling it out of her pocket she braced herself and opened it. "Claudia, darling the shower wen-," HG stopped as soon as she saw the bruising on the young woman's face. "What happened?" It was said with an undertone of murderous rage that made Claudia almost feel bad for Mr. Wilbert.

"It was just an artifact thing, it's really nothing HG," Claudia attempted to sooth her friend but got a glare from across the screen. "Alright, so I got my nose broken and a busted lip but I got the artifact and de-crazed a guy!"

HG was obviously furious and wasn't in the mood for optimism now. "Claudia Donovan, you tell me what happened right now!" It came out maternal and strict and Claudia cringed away from it, that voice meant trouble and she was about to start her tale when she heard Myka's voice.

"Babe, what's wrong?" HG cast a glance to Myka behind the Farnsworth and gestured her over. "Claude!" The gasp just made Claudia feel worse knowing that Myka was over-emotional and tended to get tearful at everything now a-days.

"I'm alright, I swear it!" Claudia attempted to calm the two women. "My face hurts a lot but other than that I'm fine, I promise and Steve and I are packing up and heading back right now," Claudia soothed as Myka sniffled. "I'm fine, I promise and Steve got there before it got any worse!"

HG and Myka looked at one another for a long moment, silently communicating it that creepy way that they did before HG looked back at Claudia and nodded. "I expect you will want to give us our gifts when you get home," HG sighed rubbing a hand over Myka's back. "So you better sleep on that plane, otherwise we will not open the presents!" Claudia nodded seriously at that.

"Alright, I'll catch some Z's on the plane," Claudia agreed with a smile which turned into a wince. "Just don't worry, I'm good,"

"Be careful on the way home Claudia," Myka added before they closed the Farnsworth and Claudia let out a breath of relief, disaster avoided.

**Part Three **

Claudia watched Steve out from the corner of her eye as they drove up to the B&B, she knew he felt guilty for not getting there fast and so she reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, she saw him relax slightly knowing that she didn't blame him. He did the best he could, granted she wished she didn't have all the bruises but it was better than a cracked rib or two.

"C'mon Jinksy," Claudia said as they stopped behind Myka and HG's new SUV, she quickly got out.

"I'll get the bags, head on in," Steve told Claudia, he was scared of HG in mama bear mode which happened whenever Claudia got hurt, even slightly and even if it wasn't his fault because of his 'older brother' status well… she blamed him for everything that happened to Claudia.

"Scaredy-cat!" Claudia yelled behind her as she ran up the porch steps and laughed at the 'you bet' she got in response, using her key she let herself in and left the door open for Steve, taking her boots off at the front door (remembering for once not to track in mud) she padded across the wooden floors in sock clad feet.

Walking first to the kitchen for a snack she settled on some of the left-over cake that they had saved for her and then walked into the living room, there sat HG and Myka who had obviously been waiting for her but fell asleep. It was after all almost two in the morning.

Doing her best not to squeal at the cuteness at the two women – HG lay with her arms around Myka her hands on Myka's now large belly and Myka lay comfortably in her arms, walking quietly past them she headed up the stairs and into her room.

They would be mad in the morning for not waking them but she didn't really feel like spoiling the moment and when she heard the 'aw' from Steve downstairs that was quickly quieted she knew Steve didn't want to either.


	10. Big Day

_So I tried really hard to write a chapter for the moment Claudia gave her gift to Myka and HG but it wouldn't come out, just this. I hope you guys like it and as always constructive criticism is welcome._

**_* -_ I own nothing**

* * *

Claudia jerked awake to the sound of banging at her door and she quickly got out of bed, she opened her bedroom door to a very frazzled looking HG who stood there in a tank-top and flannel pants. "Myka's gone into labor," HG blurted out and turned going back to Myka down the hall.

Claudia immediately turned back into her room and grabbed her ugg boots yanking them on she grabbed her leather jacket and threw that on too, quickly walking to Pete's door and knocking on it and Claudia mentally checked everything off in her head she had to do – happy they had practiced this before.

Banging on Pete's door once again Claudia impatiently waited and let out a breath as Pete stood there with sleepy eyes. "Myka's in labor and we are leaving in five," Claudia told him watching his eyes go from tired to bulging and frantic. Claudia turned then and ran back to her room grabbing her duffel bag that she had packed for this occasion she ran down the stairs out of the B&B to the SUV that HG had purchased and hopped into the driver's side.

Turning the car on she buckled herself in and watched as HG and Myka with Pete trailing behind come out of the B&B and get into the SUV, as she began to drive to the nearest hospital Claudia took in a deep breath and smiled slowly – she was going to be a big sister.

When they reached the hospital HG took Myka immediately to get checked in while Claudia and Pete found a parking spot and after that hassle (Claudia having to fight an old couple for a parking space) both her and Pete were rushing into the Hospital with everyone's bags. As they approached the receptionist for the maternity ward Claudia could tell there would be resistance from the skinny old woman sitting behind the counter and her thoughts were confirmed when she asked for Myka's room number. "Family only," The receptionist told Claudia and Pete both of who narrowed their eyes.

"He's the sperm donor and I'm the closest to a big sister that baby has… for now," Claudia corrected herself at the end thinking of how this might cure HG's baby jitters and she might want more with Myka. They both watched at the woman contemplated for a minute before shrugging and looking up the information.

"Just down that hall on the left – you probably won't need a number to hear that British lady fussing over her wife," The receptionist told them and they quickly followed the instructions and as told they heard HG before they saw her.

"It's _too _early!" The worry in HG's voice was obvious and Claudia wanted to laugh it she wasn't so worried for her mentor.

"Honey, premature babies are much more common now and they have saved babies as early as twenty-four weeks," Myka was cut off as she sucked in a breath as a contraction hit and when Claudia entered the room she found HG cradling Myka as she quoted Shakespeare in order to distract her from the pain.

The contraction was soon gone though and the couple finally noticed the two others who had entered into the room. "Hey," Claudia smiled dropping Myka and HG's duffels onto the plastic chair that sat next to the door. "Myka's right HG, times are different now and the medicine is a lot better," Claudia put a hand on her mentor's shoulder and watched some of the worry fade.

"I understand… I just know my luck," The wry humor in the statement was drowned out by the sadness in HG's eyes, Myka quickly reached up and caressed her cheek bringing HG's gaze to her own.

"You've paid enough," Myka murmured to her wife and Claudia watched with a small smile as HG kissed the palm of the hand that caressed her cheek. "Soon we'll have a baby here and we'll all be a family," Myka looked around the room to Claudia and Pete who both nodded enthusiastically but her joy was taken away by the pain of another contraction. "I have a feeling this is going to take a while,"

It was a long labor and after a while HG had insisted they go and get something to eat from wherever they wish – which to her annoyance ended up being the hospital cafeteria and so while Pete and Claudia ate bad breakfast Myka gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

HG immediately texted the two once Myka and the baby were settled to get back upstairs and in less than five minutes Claudia and Pete were back at the room, knocking lightly Claudia opened the door slowly poking her head in. "Knock knock," She whispered seeing HG holding the small bundle as Myka lightly snored in the hospital bed.

"Ah, there you two are," HG's grin was like a beam of sunshine and it made Claudia grin back, she felt Pete bouncing on the balls of his feet behind her and reached back and grabbed the new father's hand. "Come, she's deeply sleeping we won't wake her," HG said motioning toward Myka who didn't budge.

Claudia and Pete moved forward then toward HG who stood from the hard plastic chair and moved the blanket out of the way so they could see the babes face. "Say hello to Christopher Klaus Lattimer Bering-Wells," HG smiled as Claudia let out an 'aw', he had most of Myka's features but the nose was definitely Pete's and she felt Pete's joy like sunlight radiating off of him.

"Wells-Bering," Came a sleepy protest from the bed and they all looked to Myka who smiled sleepily at them and HG chuckled shrugging. "The birth certificate has yet to be filled; I suppose we will have to decide soon," Chris stirred in HG's arms and she cooed to him letting him grab a hold of her finger in a tight grip.

"Is that?" Claudia only just noticed the blanket her little brother was wrapped in and had to stop herself when she realized it was in fact the blanket she had gotten him. It was one of the softest things she had ever felt in her life and on it she had had stitched on one side 'Bering-Wells' and if you flipped it over on the other was 'Wells-Bering'.

"The hospital blankets are quite rough," HG explained as she handed Chris over to Pete who had been waiting patiently for long enough, the entire room watched as the new father stared at his son.

"Hi there," Pete smiled, he had agreed to everything HG and Myka had done, the name, the nursery and he would've said yes to just being 'Uncle Pete' but Myka knew how much he wanted children and she insisted he be the child's 'daddy'. "I'm your daddy," It was said with a watery smile and before he could get too emotional Pete handed the bundle back to HG wiping his eyes he made an excuse to go get some coffee for all of them.

HG then motioned to Claudia who hesitantly moved forward and took the child from her mentor. "You said you named his Christopher and I'm guessing that's for Christine," Claudia stated as she gently maneuvered the baby into the correct position in her arms. "But Klaus is not what I was expecting," Claudia told them as she cradled the little boy, she gentle rocked him as his eyes fluttered. "You do look like a Chris little man," Claudia grinned as he opened his eyes and breathed in sharply at the deep green eyes that looked back at her.

"It's for you," Myka told the young girl; she was now being held by HG who had sat on the bed after handing their son to Claudia. "Klaus is for you Claude, we didn't want to use Claude because that would be confusing for us but we decided Klaus was close enough," Claudia jerked her eyes up a question in her eyes.

"You, my dear, are a very brilliant and beautiful girl and will be the best big sister to our son," HG started her eyes never wavering from staring into Claudia's. "You have helped myself and Myka so much throughout this pregnancy and even before that and you deserve to be honored in some way," HG watched Claudia's eyes start to water and let the younger girl sit down before continuing. "So we decided that we would put your name with Christine's," Claudia knew what an honor that was, she knew how much HG had loved her daughter – still loved her daughter and it made her throat close.

Looking down at the precious little life in her arms she smiled as she took in his expression, he looked like he was contemplating life and the world but he also looked like he might be planning something devious like putting a rollerblade on the stairs for someone to trip on.

"We also want you to be his godmother," Myka broke her reverie and Claudia was sure she was going to get whiplash because once again her head jerked up to stare at the two women. "He has a dad and two moms and a grandpa Artie and auntie Leena, he also has you and we want to make sure that if anything happens to us that you get to take care of him," Myka watched the words sink into her young friend who wasn't so young anymore.

"Of course but nothings gonna happen to you guys," Claudia said hoarsely and just then Pete showed back up red in the face with coffee and a smile breaking the tension and for once everything seemed alright for the Warehouse family.


	11. Separation Anxiety

_Hey guys, so I am feeling a bit more inspired but don't hold out hope for too much more, I hope you like this and just so you know the italic Part Three is a flashback part and its the beginnings of a relationship between two people, basically its the moment when the two realize they like each other._

*** - I Own Nothing**

* * *

It had been a month since Chris was born and brought home to the B&B, he was now the apple of everyone's eye – even Grandpa Artie's or as Claudia liked to call him 'Grumpa' Artie. Chris was a wonderfully calm baby and only really cried when ignored for too long (Pete swore up and down he got that from HG), Myka and HG were a tag-team of success tackling Chris's nighttime fuss with ease and occasional help from Pete and Claudia.

Pete embraced the role of daddy fairly quickly and became probably the best at telling when Chris was hungry; a trait surely passed down from father to son as Chris was always hungry but never gained more then half a pound if they let him. Myka had bought probably fifty picture/learning books in preparation for Chris's opportune learning faze, HG… was stressed.

HG didn't sleep and when she did it was plagued with nightmares of Christina's death, most nights HG just stayed in the nursery watching over Chris and when anyone (even Myka) tried to broach the subject she shut them down, so a month and one week after bringing Chris home and many sleepless nights on HG's part Myka insisted Claudia take HG out into town for lunch one day and get her to talk.

So after a half hour of stalling on HG's part Claudia had managed to drag her out into town and to HG's favorite café. "You know shoving food down your throat isn't going to work, I'm supposed to keep you out of the house until four and its only one," Claudia said watching HG shovel the food on her plate into her mouth.

"I don't bloody well understand why you are doing this," HG said after swallowing the food, she reached for her tea (which tasted almost as bad as the tea from Starbucks) and sipped it making a face. "I just want to make sure Christopher is alright," HG narrowed her eyes at the young woman across from her who folded her arms at her mentor.

"You do realize that I know you better then that right?" Claudia asked and rolled her eyes after HG grumbled a 'yes'. "Besides _everyone _is home today except us, do you not trust Myka and Pete to take care of little C?" Claudia watched HG flush at that.

"Of course I do but I just-," HG cut herself off when emotion became too much and she put a hand over her eyes resting an elbow on the table, Claudia simple sat and waited letting the woman compose herself before pushing further and after a minute HG removed the hand. "I cannot handle the loss of another child," HG stated plainly staring into Claudia's eyes with emotion that almost drew a sob from Claudia's chest. "If it happens not even Myka can save my soul,"

Claudia nodded slowly thinking carefully about what to say next. "I can't know or imagine how hard it must be to have a child ripped away – I guess I can try to compare Joshua to it but I got him back," Claudia started. "Losing Christina was horrible and unfair but it can't be what defines your relationship with Chris HG," Claudia watched the emotions on her mentor's face change. "Chris will be a happy little boy and will have lots of people who love him and you will be there to protect him but you cannot lock him away from the world and you cannot watch his every move because for one it'd be really creepy and for two it'd be impossible," Claudia winced as her mentor let out a sob and reached over the table and grabbed the woman's cold shaking hands. "Look, being clingy and overprotective is one thing but not sleeping and eating is another HG, I mean Myka is making _me _talk to you!"

HG chuckled at that and smiled fondly through the tears at Claudia. "You do not see yourself the way we do darling," HG told her young friend who just 'pfft' her. "Its true my dear, you have more power then you see," HG squeezed the hands that gripped her own.

Claudia just blanched and continued. "No changing the subject," She said sternly to HG. "Alright look – we got the video system online and a baby monitor, a first-aid kit that weighs fifty pounds and everyone in the house has baby and regular CPR training," Claudia reasoned. "In a week is the anniversary of your and Myka's first meeting and you are going to take her to the hotel down the street from this café for the night and Pete and myself with watch Chris," HG started to protest but Claudia continued. "Hey! Be grateful I'm not making you take her to Paris or somewhere farther away!" Claudia let go of HG's hands and with one last stern look she began eating her now cold food that she had ordered at the beginning of this brouhaha.

**Part Two**

Claudia watched HG fuss over Chris as both she and Myka attempted to get her to leave. "I know… I know," HG murmured as Myka insisted Chris would be fine with Claudia. "Very well," Leaning down and giving the sleeping baby one last kiss on the forehead HG then turning and walking out the nursery door Myka right behind her.

Claudia rolled her eyes at the British author's silent treatment toward her and turned on the baby monitor before leaving the nursery, she headed down to the living room where Pete sat watching an old sitcom with Steve and Leena was cooking away in the kitchen while Artie was still at the warehouse – it was only seven at night after all but both Myka and Claudia had seen the stalling coming and planned ahead making sure that HG and Myka got ready at four and began saying their goodbyes at five.

"They still in the driveway?" Steve asked while throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth and Claudia shrugged sitting next to him.

"Doesn't matter, they aren't coming home till tomorrow morning and if they try to without probable cause then I'll go all Oprah on HG until she goes to love her woman," Claudia answered and laughed at the two guys as they blanched at the thought of Myka and HG and lady loving.

"Ew Claude, not nice thoughts," Pete grumbled tossing a handful of popcorn at her. "My sister and the woman who could kill me… slash sister-in-law," Pete shook his head quickly but perked when Leena brought in a plate of fresh baked cookies. "Thanks Leen!"

Claudia stood up and went to the kitchen with Leena bringing the empty popcorn bowl that had been discarded once cookies had been brought it. "So, read anything fishy in HG's aura or whatever you read?" Claudia asked as she stood next to Leena and began to hand dry the dishes that Leena handed her.

"Just lots of anxiety and fear," Leena smiled at the young woman as she handed her the mug that stated 'World's best mummy (don't tell my mama)' that had been a splurge on Claudia's part. "It must be hard trying to cope with that much anxiety," Leena sighed at the thought and Claudia hummed in agreement. "Do you think there will ever be a good time to tell them?"

"I'm sure there will be," Claudia reasoned wiping the last bits of water off the plate Leena had handed her. "We just have to be patient and wait for HG to get a hold of herself," Claudia shrugged and smiled as Leena washed the last dish and handed it to her before leaning over into Claudia and kissing her cheek. "I just hope they approve," Claudia said after a moment of silence passed between them. "I mean… they're like my parents," Claudia smiled as she tossed the towel on the counter next to the dish rack and grabbed a hold of Leena's hand.

"They will," Leena assured Claudia intertwining their fingers and lacing a hand through the other woman's short hair. "HG will find it amusing I'm sure to tease you to no end," Leena chuckled as Claudia looked horrified.

"I didn't think of that!" Claudia exclaimed leaning into Leena's touch. "Man… we are so in trouble," Claudia warned Leena who raised a brow. "I mean me, I… myself," Pausing Claudia blew out a breath. "You know what I mean,"

"Yes, yes I do," Leena smiled and kissed Claudia chastely on the lips before pulling away completely and walking toward the living room with Claudia not far behind.

**Part Three**

_It was dinner time at the B&B and Claudia sat watching Leena move around in the kitchen as she finished prepping dinner, Claudia's brows furrowed as the conflict continued in her mind and she leaned her head down on her arms and continued to stare at the innkeeper. "Why are you staring at Leena?" Claudia jumped a good foot in her air and turned to glare at Steve who had the decency to look sheepish. _

"_Just can't wait for dinner," It was enough of a half truth to please Steve's ability and he walked away with a nod leaving Claudia to go back to staring._

_Lost in her thoughts Claudia didn't notice as the time flew by and everyone came home for dinner, Myka and HG who had been at the warehouse walked in and saw Claudia sitting in the living room and staring into the archway that led to the kitchen. They shared a look and Myka went upstairs to shower and HG walked over to her young friend, after sitting next to Claudia with no response HG cleared her throat and Claudia once again jumped into the air._

"_What is it with everyone today?!" She asked angrily putting a hand over her heart. "I nearly had a heart attack earlier with Steve and now you!" Claudia felt her heart race start to slow and watched as HG raised a single brow in response and rolled her eyes. "What?"_

"_Is that anyway to speak to an elder my dear?" HG scolded Claudia who snorted at that. "Now why are you staring at our dear innkeeper?" It was asked with a smile and Claudia narrowed her eyes at her mentor._

"_Why do you want to know?" Claudia answered a question with a question and that made HG narrow her own eyes, Claudia was dodging and it meant something was going on inside the young woman's mind. "So what if I'm staring?"_

"_It's unlike you darling," HG stated simply with a shrug. "To simply sit and not do anything but stare," HG watched the younger woman's eyes cloud for a moment. "Something is on your mind and it is causing a conflict within you," HG watched her friend's eyes clear as she spoke. "I am here to speak to if you need me," HG told her friend before standing and heading up the stairs (most likely to join her wife)._

_Claudia let out a frustrated breath – HG had no idea what her conflict was and she didn't exactly know how to bring it up. 'Hey there, how'd you know you were gay for Myka?' Claudia shook her head at the thought of that conversation before turning her head back to the kitchen archway where Leena now stood staring back at her; Claudia let out a string of curse words and once more put a hand to her heart. "What is with people today?" She muttered._

"_I didn't mean to startle you," Leena apologized and Claudia nodded standing. "I just was wondering if you would help me bring the food into the dining room," Leena asked and Claudia looked into her eyes knowing she would never be able to say no to her._

_)-(_

_Claudia didn't know what was wrong with her, she was having… __**feelings **__toward Leena and it was not right – she was older and her innkeeper! No not __**her **__innkeeper just an innkeeper, Claudia watched as Leena began washing everyone's dishes from the spot she had been sitting before dinner._

_Claudia couldn't help what she felt and so she stood up and walked over to the dish rack and began drying the dishes. "What are you doing Claude?" Leena asked stopping for a moment to look at the young woman who almost never helped with the dishes._

"_Drying the dishes," Claudia answered simply and shrugged, she chuckled at Leena's shocked expression. _

_They continued until they were finished and Leena stared at Claudia for a moment before smiling. "Thank you for the help Claude," Leena said before leaning in and kissing Claudia's cheek, Claudia watched Leena walk away with a single thought in her mind __**'Yeah… I'm smitten… wait… that sounded British… dang it HG'**_


	12. Telling The Mom's

_Hey guys, , as I'm sure I've complained before my muse is a fickle (word that starts with a b and ends in itch) and so this is short but its all I got for now, I'm trying really hard to keep updating but I have a feeling you can expect more updates in April._

**_* - I Own Nothing_**

* * *

**Part One**

Turned out that HG and Myka's anniversary went off without too much of a hitch and things once again calmed Claudia decided it was a good time to tell Myka and HG about her and Leena, she was stupidly nervous and while Leena assured her they would approve she still feared their reactions.

So she waited in their room while they put Chris down for the night, she was standing looking at the large bookshelf that they had in their room, in front of many of the books were pictures, quite a few of them were Chris and Claudia smiled remembering her gift to HG at the new of Myka's pregnancy – her first digital camera, she had put it to good use.

"Claudia?" The British woman asked and watched her young friend jump in surprise of her presence, behind HG stood Myka with the baby monitor in hand; they walked in closing the door behind them.

"You just Mrs. Frederic'd me," Claudia narrowed her eyes at HG as she put a hand over her racing heart, HG just shrugged with a small smile before moving over to the bed and sitting down next to Myka who had sat while they were bantering. "Not cool," Claudia mumbled walking over and sitting on the bed in front of the two women.

"You wish to speak to us," HG stated having figured it out and Claudia nodded nervously looking at both women. "You can speak to us about anything darling," HG saw the discomfort in the young woman's eyes and attempted to comfort her friend.

"I know," Claudia smiled a shy smile before taking in a deep breath. "Just got something to tell you that's kinda nerve racking," Claudia started and she quickly sped up when she saw the worry in their eyes. "Nothin bad, I'm not sick or anything," Claudia comforted them quickly and watched them relax.

"Don't scare us like that Claude," Myka gently took one of Claudia's hands in hers and squeezing it, Claudia watched sheepishly as HG let out a breath while shakily pushing back some hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, just not sure how you'll react to my news," Claudia smiled at her two friends. "So I'll just get on with it," Claudia paused looking down at her hand that was held in Myka's. "I'm dating Leena… well, we've been dating for a while, since just before Chris was born really but not the point," Claudia stopped herself and gathered her thoughts for a second before continuing. "It was never really a good time to tell you cause you were either on missions or I was on missions or we were both on missions or Chris was having a bad day or you were and yeah… so now I'm telling you," Claudia stopped taking in a deep breath.

HG reached over and put a hand under Claudia's chin lifting it up to look in her eyes. "Does she make you happy?" HG asked and received a quick nod. "Then why are you so nervous darling?" HG asked dropping her hand from Claudia's chin. "Anyone that makes you happy is good enough in our eyes, right love?" HG turned to Myka for confirmation as Claudia did the same; they both just saw a smile.

"Of course, so long as she treats you right," Claudia let out a groan at Myka's words with a roll of her eyes she flung herself off the bed. "What?"

"No giving her the 'talk'," Claudia told her friends sternly as she stood above them, watching as Myka and HG looked at each other. "No 'hurt Claudia and die' talk, nope, you do that and I won't talk to you for a whole week and we both know how well that went last time – for you," Claudia threatened narrowing her eyes on them both before starting for the bedroom door.

"My darling girl, we would do no such thing – I believe Arthur falls into the category of parental talks," HG called after her as she started to close the door behind herself chuckling at the huff she let out before shutting the door. "Though I do believe I am more intimating then Arthur," HG scoffed and looked over at her wife who had just gotten under the covers and rolled over her back to her. "I'll get that answer out of you eventually love,"

**Part Two**

"So if she tries to give you the 'talk' today or Artie just y'know threaten them with me and I'll threaten them with something good," Claudia told her girlfriend as she watched her finishing getting ready, doing her best not to drool too much but watching Leena get ready was something Claudia would happily wake up to every morning.

"I can handle HG and Artie," Leena reminded Claudia gently as she put her earrings in (a gift from Claudia) before turning around to look at Claudia. "No reason to ruin Artie's credit and stop talking to HG," Leena scolded the red head who shrugged sheepishly. "Though the concern is cute on you and I told you they would take it well," Leena smiled gripping one of Claudia's hands and pulling her out the door of her room and toward the downstairs area to the kitchen.

"I know, you were right – as usual," Claudia smirked goofily, she tugged back on Leena and pulled her into a tight embrace while stealing a quick kiss before allowing herself to be taken to the kitchen to help with breakfast. "What are we makin?" Claudia asked and chuckled as Leena shrugged.

"I'm not sure what all we have but knowing Pete he'll want bacon," Leena murmured looking in the refrigerator while pulling things out and stacking them on the counter. "Myka and HG need something fast to eat so they can say goodbye to Chris appropriately before heading to do their shift at the warehouse and Steve likes about anything I cook," Leena peered over her shoulder at Claudia who raised a brow. "You and Artie have similar tastes," Claudia smirked as Leena got back to work.

"And what do you like?" Claudia asked in a murmur watching Leena get to work on breakfast.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since someone asked me that," Leena smiled as she started the eggs, Claudia watched Leena ponder the question and while Leena did she got out some plates and glasses. "I like pancakes and strawberries and coffee," Leena said after a moment. "Simple is sometimes better," Leena offered and put the eggs in a bowl and started on the bacon.

"Pancakes, strawberries and coffee," Claudia repeated and nodded slowly, she straightened when she heard Artie grumbling to himself as he came down the stairs.

**Part Three**

"Claude?" Leena mumbled reaching over for the woman on the other side of the bed but found nothing but cold, pushing herself up she looked around the dark room before looking at the clock and groaning, it was half an hour before she normally got up to cook for everyone, she was not getting up. But worry clutched at her gut and she stared at the door for a moment before sighing and sitting up slowly a quick. "No, no, no," Stopped her in her tracks though and she looked to the door to see it open and Claudia standing with a tray in her hands.

"Breakfast in bed requires you to be in bed, so no getting up," Claudia ordered walking over after closing the door behind herself, she set the tray down next to the stunned inn keeper and smiled at her accomplishment.

"What?" Leena asked looking at Claudia dumbly before looking down at the tray, her eyes softened and she smiled gently at the sight of pancakes perfectly cooked, strawberries carefully cut up and spread across the plate and a cup of coffee steaming next to the plate, feeling the bed shift she looked up at Claudia who had sat down on the bed Indian style across from her and the tray. "You got up early to do this?" Leena knew how much Claudia hated getting up without it being early.

"Yep!" Claudia had put her mind to do this the moment Leena told her she hadn't been asked to make her favorite breakfast in a while, granted it took a few tries – twice she over slept, four times she burnt the pancakes and once she forgot to get strawberries. "I know you never get to make what you want, even though its simple and since its so simple I figured I could make, you really should sleep in on some days though cause… four thirty in the morning Leen?" Claudia yawned; she had gotten up at three thirty wanting to be sure and get all the burnt pancakes out of the way. "I don't know how you function,"

Leena smiled brightly at Claudia and reached over and grabbed her hand pulling it up to her lips to kiss it. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Leena murmured into the hand as Claudia moved it to cup Leena's cheek.

"Well you must have dated some lousy people," Claudia shrugged leaning forward and kissing Leena. "No offense but I think I'm going to go back to sleep while you eat – no worries bout cleaning my mess up downstairs either," Claudia told Leena as she got under the covers carefully. "I washed the dishes before I came up, probably what woke you – messed with you cleaning mojo," Claudia mumbled as she promptly fell asleep against the soft pillows.

Leena smiled at the red head before taking a strawberry in her mouth and chewing it slowly, Claudia was a charmer for sure.


	13. The End

_I'm sorry to say but I have no more interest in this story anymore and so I'm marking this as complete – however if my muse is struck and I write something for this story I will post it but it is unlikely I will because I have no clue what to do next._


	14. The Penguin

_Hey everyone, I have a couple more parts to this idea and so another chapter but no promises on how long the chapter will be or how fast I'll be able to post it._

**_* - Disclaimer: I Own Nothing _**

* * *

Part One

"Darling, why on earth is our son dressed as a walking vermin?" The British woman attempted to be stern but seeing Christopher in a Batman footsie pajamas (with a hood with mask) was too adorable not to love – even if she didn't know what it was.

"Ask Claudia, she put him down last night for us," Myka paused a moment tiredly looking up from her file to look at her wife, coffee in hand she grabbed a hold of Helena's collar and pulled her down for a good morning kiss. "She dressed him as batman; she told me that batman was the most badaction superhero ever,"

HG stood upright smiling at her wife after being released from the good morning kiss, listening to her wife. "Ah, so he **is **a walking vermin," HG pondered for a moment (_bat-man) _before going to look for Claudia to get her own explanation, starting at her room since she would most likely be there. "Claudia dear, why is Christopher dressed as a vermin?" HG opened Claudia's door and paused not seeing the young woman in her room.

Leaving Claudia's room HG went in search of her young friend, on her way down the stairs to the dining room the front door opened and shut and Claudia's voice called out. "Honey I'm ho-," Claudia was cut off by a thud and a grunt. "Hey buddy," When Claudia came into HG's view she had Chris on her hip and a bag from the local sewing shop on her opposite arm.

"What have we here?" HG put her hands on her hips in faux suspicion, as HG spoke Claudia set Chris down on his feet and he ran to HG who picked him up. "Hello love," HG kissed the top of his head.

"This?" Claudia asked as she lifted the bag up slightly with a shrug. "Its for me, no worries, I got it," Claudia rolled her eyes. "No more presents for you know who without asking or without an occasion," Claudia began walking past HG but was stopped by the body of her mentor.

"Why is your brother dressed as a walking vermin?" HG asked with a raised brow, Claudia stared at HG for a moment before bursting out in laughter stepping around HG as she did so.

"That's funny HG… walking vermin – ha!" Claudia continued as she walked up the stairs to find Leena. "Batman - walking vermin!"

Part Two

"Now where is Claudia?" HG asked her wife once more, only who now was reaching up to grasp a book from one shelf above her reach causing her frame to elongate and HG to linger and stare.

"Stop staring at me," Myka scolded her wife as she grabbed the book and walked over to Helena giving her a kiss. "Claudia told me something about a penguin and Chris," Myka told Helena. "Their in Chris's room," Myka walked away after that book in hand and HG stared after her for a moment before her mind came back to her and she smiled.

"_I knew it," _HG thought with a smirk as she walked to Christopher's room ready to scold Claudia about spoiling her brother but as she was about to open the door she heard Claudia talk and paused.

"I got something for you Chris and it's really important, can you try and listen really close now?" Claudia asked her brother who looked up from his train-set and nodded scooting forward in front of Claudia. "Okay, this is something that I used to have when I was just a bit older then you and its very special to me," Claudia pulled out the stuffed penguin from behind her and she chuckled as Chris's eyes lit up in excitement.

The penguin was obviously old and an eye had recently been stitched on and he was fluffier then when Claudia had him (thanks to the seamstress in town who graciously cut the penguin open and stuffed him with soft cotton), on the penguins head was fur shaped into a Mohawk and a bowtie sat around his neck.

"His name is Joshua," Claudia introduced the two and let Chris hold him. "He kept me company when my brother went away for a while and he is going to keep you company from now on but I need you to promise me something," Claudia watched Chris gently tug on the bowtie on Joshua's neck before looking up at Claudia with a seriousness that must've come from being around HG. "Take good care of him okay? He means a lot to me and he needs a good home," Claudia grinned as Chris smiled a gummy smile nodded squeezing the penguin to him tightly.

"Ove ooh, Aud," Chris told Claudia as best he could before crawling into his sisters arms with Joshua in his own.

HG sighed and decided to let this one go but filed it away for later – choosing a different conquest (in the form of her wife).


	15. The News

_Hey guys, so I have another chapter after this one and then after that I don't know when the next update will be but if I come up with something then... it will be up!_

**_* - Disclaimer: I Own Nothing_**

* * *

Part One

"I don't want to tell them yet," Claudia sighed staring up at the ceiling of Leena's room (which was basically her room too), next to her Leena studied her girlfriend as she spoke to her. "I mean, HG knows something is up but… is it selfish of me to want things to be normal for a while?" Claudia looked over at Leena who smiled gently.

"I don't blame you," Leena smiled. "You want everything to stay the same for a bit longer," Leena brushed a strand of hair from Claudia's face.

"I have to tell them soon though," Claudia mused out loud leaning into Leena's touch. "A week away from all of you… not fun," Claudia closed her eyes and let out a breath she rolled over to face Leena. "Why can't you come with me again?"

"Because it's not allowed and I'm not a rebel rule breaker like you," Leena teased snuggling close to Claudia who chuckled and relaxed as Leena rested her face in the crook of her neck.

"True, very true," Claudia murmured into Leena's head, she listened as Leena fell asleep against her and sighed at the thought of being away from that for a week, knowing she wasn't going to be getting much sleep Claudia extracted herself carefully from Leena's grip, kissing the woman's forehead before creeping out of the room.

Being as sneaking as possible Claudia walked to the kitchen, wincing at the third to last step (that one always creaked), she grabbed a thing of cookies opening them and eating one whole before sitting down in the living room.

It was going to be a long night… cookies made it better though.

Part Two

It was two days later that Claudia brought up the idea of her not being there and needing someone to do the system updates (which she did daily), Artie was suspicious but told her to train HG to do it and after a long day of trial and error Claudia had taught HG how to properly update the system. It was during dinner that HG brought the question up of why she was acting so strange and a few moments of cleaning up a spit-take from Claudia later they all sat around the table again (excluding Chris who was now down for the night).

"Well?" HG asked for them all (except Leena who sat next to Claudia their hands laced).

"About a month ago I got called in by the Regents to meet them – the concert I went to was a lie," A pause and an intake of breath from Claudia before continuing. "Mrs. Frederick is losing connection to the Warehouse, I need to take over… sooner rather then later and I'm gonna be gone for a while," Claudia looked over each of her friends faces, seeing the distress on each of them. "A week or longer… I… waited to you guys so long because I didn't want a going away party or anything,"

A quietness fell over the group as they took the news. "So soon?" HG was the first to ask. "You're so young," Claudia shrugged in answer.

"Age doesn't really matter I guess, just that Mrs. Frederick is losing connection so the warehouse is losing life too," Claudia told them. "My time I guess,"

The rest of the night was kept in silence and Claudia knew in the morning a long talk was in order.


	16. Letting Go

_Hey guys - here is the last update that I can **confirm **will happen, my muse still sucks and I'm sorry but hey you got like three chapters from me! Anyways more at the bottom of the page (please read)._

**_* Disclaimer - I Own Nothing_**

* * *

Part One

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell us sooner, I'm not angry just confused and upset," Helena ranted to her wife who sat on the living room couch as Helena paced in front of her. "It's like when she was frightened to tell us of her and Leena," Helena stopped her frantic pace only when Myka grabbed her wrist and tugged. "I'm sorry darling; I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Yes but not nearly as bad as Chris's first doctors appointment," Myka smiled at wife who rolled her eyes as she sat next to her, Helena still had nightmares of needles piercing Chris's skin (to kill not cure). "She had to have had a good reason besides we'll be getting an explanation any minute now," Myka laced their fingers together and rubbed the back of Helena's hand with her thumb.

They both turned their heads to the door when they heard footsteps and finally Claudia's muffled voice. "But Leena-," Obviously Leena replied because Claudia let out a small whine and another. "But!"

Leena's voice was clear enough to be heard after a moment. "-you promised them an explanation, so go give one and I will get lunch started," After a second a very sullen looking Claudia walked in, head handing low. As she entered the room the two women noticed the small boy imitating her every move behind her.

"C'mon C, enough copying me!" Claudia said as she sat in the arm chair across from the women – only to be sat on by the boy in question. "Oh fine, just no repeating what I say,"

Pausing Claudia took in the two women's expressions. "Okay, okay," Claudia paused for a second. "I wanna be caretaker… you guys know I do," Claudia started. "So its okay but I didn't want you guys to treat me differently and I didn't want to see that look on your face HG," Claudia mumbled the last part of her sentence seeing the stricken look on her mentor's face. "You get separation anxiety with Chris and I know I'm older and not him but you still get that look on your face when I go places outside of Univille… so being gone for a week of more in a secret Regent base kinda… made me think you'd panic,"

Claudia stopped finally taking in a breath before looking up at the two women through her lashes, HG looked at Claudia with nothing but pure adoration (with a bit of panic), while Myka just beamed with pride. "Darling, Claudia – firstly you are **not **Christopher but you are my dear sweet Claudia," HG paused taking a moment to compose herself. "You are the young woman I have watched grow from being afraid of this calling to wanting it desperately, you accepted me before anyone else because you knew I made Myka happy and you missed me even after I tried to destroy the world, you may not be Christopher but you are amazing," HG smiled at the young woman who so often had insecurities thanks to the warehouse and her brother. "I love you like a daughter and yes being apart from you will be difficult, I may panic a bit but I'm sure Myka and Christopher will be more then happy to distract me," At the mention of his name (again) Chris got up off of Claudia's lap and ran to his mum who swept him up and plopped him down onto her own lap.

After a moment of tense emotional silence Myka broke it with a sudden attack hug of Claudia. "You will be a great caretaker and _I _will handle Helena," Was whispered into the young woman's ear reassuringly as they hugged, after sitting back down on the couch next to her wife Myka winked at Claudia who chuckled.

"I better go make sure Leena doesn't need any help," Claudia said standing, feeling awkward in all the fuss. "Remember, no big goodbye party okay?"  
"Of course darling," Helena called after Claudia before turning to her wife who had a stern look on her face. "Oh, please darling?" After another moment. "I can make decisions without your judgment you know," A raised eyebrow from the woman opposite and a sigh from Helena made Myka smile as her wife relented. "I hate it when you do that," Helena grumbled before tickling Christopher.

Part Two

It was noon three days later that Claudia had gotten the call and everyone had rushed to get her packed and out the door (HG doing her best to ignore the gnawing panic). Leena said her goodbyes at the B&B with a promise to be waiting with a home cooked meal at her return and a little something extra for dessert and everyone (minus HG and Myka) waved goodbye as they drove her to the Regent jet that would carry her away.

As they drove in silence Claudia let out a small breath. "Are you alright?" HG asked looking back from the passenger seat (which she had won from the younger woman in a staring contest).

"Yeah, fine, nervous I guess," Claudia responded fidgeting a little in her seat before settling again. "Did Pete get Chris settled after saying goodbye?" Claudia asked HG worried for her brother who had been very distraught at the change going on and the idea of his big sister leaving with so many bags for so long.

"Yes, Christopher is asleep with Joshua the Penguin tucked under his arm and his special blanket covering him," HG smiled remembering the gift from the time ago before Chris was born. "He and I shall have to suffer together without you,"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Myka snorted rolling her eyes.

"I certainly hope not dear," Helena smirked at her wife – playing the old Victorian card.

"No flirting in the car," Claudia warned kicking the back of HG's seat, who turned around and glared at the girl. "What?" Claudia shrugged. "You guys get so cutsie it makes me wanna vomit rainbows and puppies,"

"That is very lovely dear," HG grimaced at the thought and turned back in her seat.

From then on they drove in silence until they got to the tarmac (surprisingly close to the warehouse) that had the jet waiting for them, as they helped her get her things on board and Myka let go of Claudia from her final hug Claudia looked over to her mentor and smiled sheepishly. "Its not like I'm dying," She grimaced at the bad joke she made and rushed to hug her mentor who squeezed her back.

"No, now go on and become Caretaker, make me proud," HG sent her on her way, waving as Claudia ascended to the jets doorway before turning and walking back to the car parked far enough way not to be back lashed by the take-off.

"No, darling, you are not dying," HG paused leaning into her wife for support as the jet took off. "You are just going to outlive everyone else," HG sighed knowing that fate was worse then death.

* * *

_So I know a slight cliffhanger but again I cannot **confirm **another chapter anytime soon, I didn't want to get any hopes up but if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to send them to me and maybe I'll get inspired and use them._


	17. Welcome Back

_Hello, so this was a tough one, so don't expect another chapter for a long while._

_*** - Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**_

* * *

Part One

"Do you think this is part of Claudia's transition to caretaker?" Myka yelled over the roar of the warehouse as it shook, causing the rows of shelves to creak and rock along with the rest of the building.

Artie (who stood a few feet from Myka) latched onto one of the shelves for support and replied back in a yell. "Most likely," The roaring stopped as the shakes moved to a low hum.

"I hope Claudia is alright," Helena mumbled reaching out to steady her wife as another quake shook the warehouse. "This all seems a bit extreme for a simple transference," HG's voice raised as the creaking of the shelves got louder.

"It's a seemingly painless process or so I'm told," Artie yelled back, worry covered his face as they all held on for the ride.

Part Two

Claudia was officially caretaker, all the new information in her head was swirling around and she was adjusting apparently 'incredibly fast' according to Dr. Vanessa. Side effects were to be expected again according to Dr. Vanessa, face twitches (made her look like Elvis), an urge to eat kumquat and moments where she just would (apparently – because she had no recollection of these) stare for around five minutes before resuming her sentence or action.

Claudia at first attempted to fight the twitch in her face but it was of no use since she was fighting against her own brain, she always ended up with her lip pulled upwards for a moment. Eventually after the stare sessions got fewer and far between Dr. Vanessa and the Regents cleared her to go home.

Restrictions were applied – no missions until the stare sessions stop completely, no dangerous activities (like sparring with HG) until the stare sessions stopped, etcetera. She was also given (forced to take) a bodyguard (named Greg) who would stay at the B&B with the rest of them and go on missions with Claudia (not get in her way) and take a bullet for her if necessary.

So he was the one who drove them back to the B&B after the flight to South Dakota, Claudia bounced excitedly in her seat as they drove up the driveway, glancing over to her new bodyguard she saw his slight frown (he didn't really frown or smile). "You okay?" She asked him as they came to a stop.

"Fine," He replied simply, turning the car off and popping the trunk. "Go on ahead, I'll get the bags," Greg waved a hand before getting out of the car.

Claudia jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door, pausing for a moment to collect herself, she wiped her hands on her jeans before opening the door. "Hello?" Claudia called out somewhat softly in case Chris was sleeping still (since it was five in the morning), frowning when she heard no reply – not even from Leena who was always up this early. Walking through to the living room she jumped as a body hit her from the waist down and a squeal was let out from the body followed by a chorused.

"Welcome Home!" Claudia laughed, grinning as she picked up the boy who had tackled her, letting him wrap his small arms around her neck in a hug.

"I missed you too buddy," Claudia told Chris before pulling back to look at the boy. "Is that a new tooth?" She cried at the development, Chris smiled widely before wiggling to get down, running out of the room and coming back with Joshua the Penguin.

"Welcome back darling," HG smiled and hugged her young friend tightly, having missed the girl greatly. "We missed you greatly," HG told her as she pulled away. "I missed you guys too," Claudia smiled, grinning at the sight of her family but paused when she didn't see Leena. "Where's Le-," Before Claudia could continue hands appeared over her eyes and she smiled. "Ahah," Claudia smirked before turning and kissing her girlfriend.

"Nice to see you too," Leena smiled brightly, leaning in for another kiss. They broke apart at the sudden bang and a mutter curse word in what sounded like Farsi and Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Claudia mumbled walking back to help Greg with the luggage, she laughed at the sight of Dickens running circles around him with Trailer on his tail and a very frustrated look on her new bodyguards face. "Shoo Dickens," Claudia chased the cat away and Trailer followed; taking her own suitcase from the stoic man she hefted it to the living room where Greg followed her to. "Everyone this is Greg, Greg this is everyone," Claudia waved a hand from Greg to her family.

Greg nodded his head. "I've been assigned as Claudia's bodyguard from here on out," Greg gruffly told them. "Regents orders," Everyone was silent for a moment before shrugging it off and getting back to the shindig, while Artie showed Greg to his own room.


End file.
